Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly in telecommunication systems as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. A telecommunication cable typically includes a bundle of individual telecommunication lines (either optical fibers or copper wires) that are encased within a protective sheath. As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on.
At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. Commonly, the enclosure has one or more ports through which cables enter and/or exit the enclosure. Once inside the enclosure, the cable is opened to expose the telecommunication lines therein. Conventional telecommunication enclosures are constructed to facilitate the management and protection of individual telecommunication lines and splices thereof. For example, conventional enclosures have re-enterable housings and are designed to incorporate splice trays to assist a craftsman in creating a splice connection between two telecommunication lines. Once all required splices are made, the enclosure is secured to protect the opened portion of the cable from moisture, dust, insects, and other hazards.
After an enclosure is closed and secured, it must satisfy several technical performance requirements to ensure reliable protection of the opened portion of the cable and various other electronic or optical components within the enclosure. For example, the enclosure must satisfy various environmental related requirements, such as corrosion and insect resistance, and must be able to withstand predetermined external pressures and impact forces without failing. Polymer enclosures are generally preferred, as they most easily satisfy the environmental requirements, in addition to being more easily produced. However, polymer materials often have more difficulty satisfying the pressure and impact requirements. According to current performance requirements such as Telcodia GR771, enclosures for some applications (such as hand-hole installations) must be capable of withstanding an external pressure equivalent to a 20 ft. (6.1 m) water-head and an impact force of 100 ft-lbs (13.84 kg-m) without leaking, collapsing, cracking, or otherwise failing. These particular performance requirements are somewhat conflicting, because a rigid enclosure is preferred for satisfying the pressure testing requirement, while a resilient enclosure is preferred for satisfying the impact testing requirement. As a result, enclosures having sufficient rigidity to withstand the external pressure requirements are often so rigid as to crack or shatter when subjected to the impact requirements, while enclosures having sufficient resiliency to withstand the impact requirements often incur substantial deflection that can cause damage to internal components when subjected to the impact and external pressure requirement.